Gas turbine engines typically employ turbine vanes in one or more stages to control the flow of the hot combustion gases directed into turbine blades for extracting work from the hot gases. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.